WWE by Jeremy
by Jeremy-the-Zero
Summary: I have decided to attempt to book WWE. I OWN NOTHING THOUGH
1. The Roster

Here is My Roster (DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING)

* * *

1.Beth Phoenix  
2.Brian Kendrick  
3.Candice Michelle  
4.Carlito  
5.Charlie Haas  
6.Chris Jericho  
7.Cody Rhodes  
8.D.H. Smith  
9.Drew McIntyre  
10.Hardcore Holly  
11.Jeff Hardy  
12.Jerry Lawler - Color commentator and occasional wrestler  
13.Jillian Hall  
14.Jim Duggan  
15.Jim Ross - Play-by-play commentator  
16.John "Bradshaw" Layfield  
17.John Cena  
18.Katie Lea Burchill  
19.Lance Cade  
20.Lilian Garcia  
21.Maria  
22.Melina  
23.Mickie James  
24.Mr. Kennedy  
25.Paul Burchill  
26.Paul London  
27.Randy Orton  
28.Robbie McAllister  
29.Ron Simmons  
30.Rory McAllister  
31.Santino Marella  
32.Shawn Michaels  
33.Snitsky  
34.Super Crazy  
35.Todd Grisham  
36.Trevor Murdoch  
37.Triple H  
38.Umaga  
39.Val Venis  
40.William Regal - General Manager

1.Chad Patton  
2.Charles Robinson  
3.Jack Doan  
4.Jim Korderas  
5.John Cone  
6.Marty Elias  
7.Mickie Henson  
8.Mike Chioda  
9.Mike Posey  
10.Nick Patrick  
11.Scott Armstrong  
12.Wes Adams

1.Ashley Massaro  
2.Batista  
3.Big Show  
4.Chavo Guerrero  
5.Cherry  
6.Chuck Palumbo  
7.Curt Hawkins  
8.Dave Taylor  
9.Deuce  
10.Domino  
11.Edge  
12.Eve Torres  
13.Festus  
14.Finlay  
15.Funaki  
16.Gregory Helms  
17.Hornswoggle  
18.Jamie Noble  
19.Jesse  
20.Jimmy Wang Yang  
21.Jonathan Coachman - Color commentator  
22.Justin Roberts  
23.Kane  
24.Kenny Dykstra  
25.Mark Henry  
26.Maryse  
27.Matt Hardy  
28.Michael Cole - Play-by-play commentator  
29.Michelle McCool  
30.Montel Vontavious Porter  
31.Rey Mysterio  
32.Ric Flair  
33.Shannon Moore  
34.The Great Khali  
35.The Undertaker  
36.Theodore Long - Assistant General Manager  
37.Torrie Wilson  
38.Vickie Guerrero - General Manager  
39.Victoria  
40.Zack Ryder

1.Chris Harris  
2.Colt Cabana  
3.Johnny Jeter  
4.Mighty Mikey  
5.Mike Kruel  
6.Nick Nemeth  
7.Ron Killings  
8.Steve Lewington  
9.Vladimir Kozlov

1.Armando Estrada - General Manager  
2.Balls Mahoney  
3.Big Daddy V  
4.CM Punk  
5.Colin Delaney  
6.Elijah Burke  
7.James Curtis  
8.Joey Styles - Play-by-play commentator  
9.John Morrison  
10.Kelly Kelly  
11.Kevin Thorn  
12.Kofi Kingston  
13.Layla  
14.Lena Yada  
15.Matt Striker  
16.Mike Knox  
17.Nunzio  
18.Shelton Benjamin  
19.Stevie Richards  
20.Tazz - Color commentator  
21.The Boogeyman  
22.The Miz  
23.Tommy Dreamer  
24.Tony Chimel

1.Arn Anderson  
2.Barry Windham  
3.Beulah McGillicutty  
4.Billy Kidman  
5.Brad Armstrong  
6.Brooklyn Brawler  
7.Brother Love  
8.Dean Malenko  
9.Dusty Rhodes  
10.Gerald Brisco  
11.Hulk Hogan  
12.Johnny Ace  
13.Mae Young  
14.Michael Hayes  
15.Mick Foley  
16.Mike Rotundo  
17.Ricky Steamboat  
18.Roddy Piper  
19.SGT. Slaughter  
20.Steve Austin  
21.Steve Kiern  
22.Tom Pritchard  
23.Tony Garea


	2. Raw 1

WWE RAW 1

The Raw Report

The show opened with WWE Champion John Cena coming to the ring and show off his newly regained WWE Championship. He is interrupted by IC Champion Chris Jericho who says that he never got a chance to "thank" John Cena for retiring him a few years ago, he then suggests a main event for that night.

Chris Jericho

"Champion vs. Champion, Title vs. Title"

before Cena can accept, William Regal comes out and throws the possibility of a title unification out of the window.

William Regal

"there is no chance of that happening on my watch, in fact instead of battling, you will be teaming tonight. It will be WWE Champion John Cena, Intercontinental Champion, and for one night only DeGeneration X vs. Randy Orton, John Bradshaw Layfield, Umaga and Carlito"

Commercial

Match 1: The Highlanders (Robbie McAllister and Drew McIntyre) vs. Cade and Murdoch

Cade and Murdoch did a Pearl Harbor job on the Highlanders, but Robby came back with a missile dropkick from the top rope on Murdoch. The Highlanders proceeded to clear the ring. They threw Murdoch back in the ring. Cade distracted the ref and gave Drew a cheap shot. The cowboys went on to connect with an inverted atomic drop-clothesline combination. A double back elbow followed for Cade and Murdoch. Murdoch slammed Drew and went to the second rope. He came flying off with a double axe handle, but Drew got his boot up and clocked him in the jaw. Robby got the tag and eventually got the pin with a roll-up.

Winner: The Highlanders.

Don't forget about Main Event

Commercial

Match 2: Maria vs. Jillian Hall

Jillian wins after a bulldog. Nothing much happened

Winner: Jillian Hall

Pimp Merchandise

Backstage, Todd Grisham, Super Crazy, and Jim Duggan were talking, but William Regal didn't think it was so productive. He said that Super Crazy was setting back race-relations 20 years. Crazy just kept saying, "Si.". Regal made a match for Crazy

Commercial

Crazy is already in the ring

Match 3: Super Crazy vs. Ken Kennedy

Ken used a knee lift to gain early control. He continued to build momentum with a hard right hand and a choke hold, but Crazy caught him by surprise with a flying body press off the second rope and a head scissor. Ken came back with a pressing kick and a stalling back body drop. He taunted the former member of the Mexicools and set him up for the Stinger splash. Ken missed, though, allowing Crazy to go for a moonsault off the top rope. Crazy missed and Ken got the win with the Mic Check.

Winner: Mr. Kennedy

Backstage, JBL approached Carlito. He told Carlito he better hold up his end of the team tonight, Carlito said that he was not the one who sat on the sidelines for two years.

Commercial

Preview for ECW: Number 1 Contender Battle Royal

Match 4: DH Smith vs. Snitksy

-Snitsky thwarted Smith's early offense by throwing him across the ring and backing him into the corner for a series of slaps to the chest. He threw DH to the other side of the ring and choked him in the opposite corner. Smith got in his left-handed shots, but Snitsky came back with a clothesline. DH came right back with body blows, but Snitsky surprised him with a bicycle kick. He then walked on Smith's back with all 300 pounds of his weight. Snitsky then swatted Smith's attempt at a cross body block and tried to follow with a jumping elbow drop. However, Smith moved out of the way and came back with a series of blows to Snitsky's knee. Snitsky came back with a Black Hole Slam.

Winner: Snitsky

Commercial

Match 5: John Cena, Chris Jericho and Degeneration X vs. Randy Orton, Umaga, John Bradshaw Layfield and Carlito

-All parties brawled in the ring as the bell tolled. The faces cleared the ring of the heels and went after them on the outside. HHH slammed Randy's face on the announce table repeatedly. Back in the ring, HHH continued his roll and gave Orton repeated shots with his boot. He then choked the Legend Killer in the corner. HBK put his feet up, and HHH rammed Orton's face into them. HBK then tagged in and hit a swinging neck breaker. A knife edge chop followed for Michaels, who then tagged HHH back into the match. Trips beat the hell out of Orton and taunted Umaga. Orton managed to scamper away and tag Carlito, but Carlito got a clothesline for his trouble. Jericho tagged Trips and caught Carlito with a back elbow smash, a body slam, and a leg drop. John tagged in and hit a clothesline. He followed with a low dropkick to the back of the head and made a unique cover. JBL tried to get involved, but the DX caught him and Carlito in the corner with blows. The crowd chanted "JBL Sucks" and "Randy Sucks" to HBK's delight. We then got a dreaded mid-match commercial break, but I guess that was to be expected. Back from the break, John had JBL mounted in the corner for several punches. After 10 of them, John tried to follow with a running clothesline, but JBL got his feet up. Carlito tagged in and took control of John. Orton tagged in and continued to build momentum for the heels. JBL tagged in, as the crowd again chanted "Orton sucks." JBL and Umaga proceeded to hit a double rope guillotine and a double gutbuster on John. JBL went on to hit a leg drop and tag Umaga, who hammered away at and taunted the faces. Umaga synched on a rear chinlock. John made it to his feet, but Umaga brought him back to the mat with a kick. Orton tagged in and dropped his knee on John's sternum. Jericho made the save to avoid the heels getting the pin, but Orton went right back to stomping away at John. Randy leaped up and connected with a knee drop before locking on a rear chokehold. JBL and Carlito then tried to hit some tandem offense, but John countered with a clothesline. Jericho finally got the tag and hit a bulldog and clothesline combo on Orton and Carlito. DX came in to thwart JBL and Umaga interference. As Triple H cleaned house in the ring, JBL hit HBK with a chair on the outside. Umaga nailed a Samoan Drop on Triple H which allowed Orton to pin him with his feet on the ropes.

Winners: Randy Orton, Umaga, John Bradshaw Layfield, and Carlito


	3. ECW 1

ECW 1

MATCH 1: ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero vs. James Curtis.

Chavo squashes James Curtis

WINNER: Chavo Guerrero

We get word from Armando Estrada that Chavo will be in the Battle Royal up next

Commercial

MATCH 2: Number 1 Contender Battle Royal

Order of elimination

Mike Knox

Colin Delaney

Chavo Guerrero

Miz

Balls Mahoney

Tommy Dreamer

Elijah Burke

John Morrison

Stevie Richards

Kofi Kingston

Shelton Benjamin

Big Daddy V

Winner: CM Punk

Chavo tried to attack CM Punk after the match but was ran off


	4. Smackdown 1

Smackdown 1

Match 1: Jimmy Wang Yang vs. Chuck Palumbo

-The match began with Jimmy Wang Yang dominating Palumbo. Eventually, Palumbo attempted a comeback, only to have it thwarted by Yang. The tide finally turned when Palumbo countered JWY's attempt at 10 mounted punches in the corner into a Powerbomb. Palumbo then went for a pinning combination with his feet on the ropes, the ref caught it , allowing Jimmy Wang Yang to escape the predicament and get back on the offensive. Yang proceeded to hit a big dropkick. Seeking to desperately work his way back into the match, Palumbo then grabbed the ref and poked Jimmy Wang Yang in the eye to gain some much needed momentum. He quickly hit a rear backbreaker for a near fall. The finish came when Palumbo attempted the full throttle, but Jimmy Wang Yang reversed into a small package and got the pin

Winner: Jimmy Wang Yang

Backstage in the locker room area, SD General Manager Vicki Guerrero announced Edge and the Edge Clones vs. The Brothers of Destruction.

Match 2: WWE Tag Team Champions Miz and Morrison defeated Two Jobbers (The Naturals)

Winners: Miz and Morrison

Match 3: Batista vs. Deuce and Domino

Batista decks Domino from behind! Batista then goes to work on Domino beating him around the ring. He goes for the powerbomb but Deuce finds his way into the ring. Batista works on him and whips him in the corner. He goes for a shoulder block but Domino pulls Deuce out of the way sending Batista shoulder first into the turnbuckle. From here Batista takes a single arm DDT and he goes down hard. D & D jumps all over him and they beat on him for quite some time until he gets to his feet. When he gets to his feet he grabs both men by the throat. He tosses one aside and he drops the other with a power slam. Batista picks up Domino and gives him a spinebuster onto Deuce. He then pins both men for the victory!

Winner: Batista

Match 4: Mark Henry vs. Colin Delaney

Winner: Mark Henry

Backstage, Batista and Ric Flair were hanging around when Batista told the legend that he needed to demand respect for himself and go ask for a US title shot.

Match 4 and a Half: Michelle McCool vs. Victoria in a sack race

Winner: Michelle McCool

Match 5: United States Champion MVP vs. Jamie Noble

MVP uses a running big boot to win the match

Winner: MVP

Match 6: Edge, Curt Hawkins and Zack Rider vs. World Heavyweight Champion Undertaker and Kane

Edge sends his minions to do his dirty work at first, but that only works until both of them are annihilated by the B.O.D., Edge tags in and goes at them hesitantly, he tags out and the Brothers hit a double Chokeslam on Curt Hawkins for the win

Winner: The Brothers of Destruction


End file.
